1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
30 popular English Eurosceptic and nationalist myths and false beliefs
Over view Here are some popular English Euroskeptic era geopolitical myths and false beliefs. They are the politically radicalized garbage ranted by the Baby Boomer Generation, fascists, Christian fundamentalists and UKIP supporters. The myths Syria That they Syrians enjoy thire civil war. That all Arab refugees after the Arab Spring are Syrian. That literally all Syrians are terrorists. That literally all Syrians are pro-ISIS Turkey *That Turkey had started EU entry talks in the 1990s and joined in the early 2000s. Islam *That they are all terrorists like Jihadi John or fanatics like ISIS and the Taliban. Communists *That it is both intrinsically Islamist and anti-Semitic. Metric weights lengths and measurements *They are evil, stupid and mathematically impossible. Ireland *That it should be violently re-annexed to the UK. *That it was communist until the 1970s. USA *That it is a Nordic style social democracy. *That it has a literally 0% crime rate. Russia *That it is a Nordic style social democracy. Government *That government is intrinsically and rightfully corrupted and tyrannical. Refugees That all Arab refugees after the Arab Spring are Syrian. N. Korea *That it is a Nordic style social democracy. *That it is utopian. *That they should dominate the world. *That the world unfairly hates it. Venezuela *That it is a Nordic style social democracy. *That it is utopian. *That they should dominate the world. *That the world unfairly hates it. Greece *Greece got rich ripping the EU of in and after the 2008 ecanomic crash. Somalia *That it's a a capitalist and social-democratic utopia, especially after the collapse of the Siad Barre regime. EU *That EU is wholly malevolent entity which must be destroyed. *That EU is a internationalist corporate and capitalist entity. Nazi Germany *Nazi Germany was a primitive, agricultural state like the then Bulgaria and that the Messerschmitt Me 262, nicknamed Schwalbe (English: "Swallow") was either a hoax or a faliuer that never flew. Saddam Hussein *That both Saddam Hussein and Ba'arthist Iraq were a human rights utopia, comparable to Sweden. The IRA's economic viewpoint *The false belief that the IRA had no economic viewpoint or opinion on longtime Irish and British fiscal policy. Wales *They think the language, history, culture and ethnic roots are a modern EU\neo-Liberal fake. Albania *That Albanians were Slavs or Hellens mixed with Turks, not Irillians mixed with Turks. Macedonia *That the Yugoslavia's Macedonian Republic, today's FYROM, was violently excised of Greece and/or Bulgaria by Yugoslavia in the wake of WW2. *They think the language, history, culture and ethnic roots are a modern EU\neo-Liberal fake. Bosnia *That the Muslims caused the 1990s civil war. Serbia\Serpka\Kinjina *That it committed no war crimes in Bosnia because Serbs are pacifist Liberals Croatia * They think it is a famine, plague, poverty, crime and\or war devastated death-hole. Slovenia *They think the language, history, culture and ethnic roots are a modern EU\neo-Liberal fake. Montenegro *The total refusal to except that Montenegro has a population for it's given size comparable to it's neighbors. They are convinced it is the same size in straight numbers. Serbia has ~10,500,000, but Montenegro only has about ~650,000 due to it's tiny size. It's size is more like just a Serbian province by size. Eastern Europe *They think Eastern European immigrants are ethnically inferior criminals. Computing *They think computer hacking is a hoax. Banks *That the English banks are immune to malpractice and fraud. *That the £ is immune to fiscal crisis: i.e: hyperinflation will not make it worthless. Local government boundaries * English ethnic origins *They claim Franco-German or Germano-Celtic racial origins. They denies all Roman and Scandinavian input in to the English race. They deny any ancient non-white blood input from non-Whites, that is to say tribesmen and cavemen who would become North Africans and Middle Easters. Also see #The Cold War #Eurosceptics and "Little Englanders" #17 popular UK Cold War era geopolitical myths and false beliefs #Mjor Cold War wars that killed over 250,000 people Sources UK tabloid newspapers and TV news in the late 2000s and early 2010. Category:Conspiracies Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Politics Category:Media Category:Propagana Category:Ethnic issues